Untouchable
by XTwoHeartsX
Summary: Terra, a high prided and stubborn teenager from an ordinary family. Vanitas, a mysterious and enigmatic teenager from a dysfunctional family. They both hated each other, but they both fell to a person they couldn't get; Ventus. Yaoi. For Zeni S. Master.


Heavy rain. Strong wind blew the trees, shaking it like crazy and making the leaves fell out, mixing with the drops of water. The thick, big liquid drops from the sky blurred vision, preventing eyesight more than two feets. The road was empty, not even a car could be seen on the small bumpy road. On road's side however, there was a rather big car; a dark brown jeep, behind a large tree. The one which wouldn't be blown by the strong wind.

Inside the car, on the driver seat, a man with rigid dark brown hair and tanned skin was sitting there, a black cellphone on his right hand while his left hand tapping on the leather-covered wheel. His deep blue eyes were fixed onto the droplets that streaming down his jeep's front window. His white with black strips shirt was a bit raveled, worse than his black dress pants.

"Yeah, I'm in my way to see Ven," he said to his cellphone, his tone was a bit bright. He smiled a little. "No, Ven won't be dissatisfied this time! C'mon, I've worn a shirt – a _fucking_ shirt! How many times do you see me wear this hellish thing, Aqua?" He glanced to his side, where a bouquet of sky-blue Forget-Me-Not and a box with golden paper laid. "I even bring him a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate! He won't be pissed off this time."

"_You've changed a lot, Terra,_" a feminine voice answered through the cellphone's speaker. "_So Ven has changed you greatly! The Terra I know won't make himself difficult to comb his hair before going out."_

"Right," Terra smiled with gentle expression on his face. So gentle it's almost hiding the roaring sadness in his deep blue eyes. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be this way…."

"_Vanitas too…_," Aqua said, a bit hesitant in her soft voice. Terra stiffened hearing that name. "_He changed a lot as well. You, him, and Ven… all of you have been through many things together. It would be surprise me if you or Vanitas didn't change!_"

"So it is…," Terra mumbled. He vacantly traced his fingers on the water lines on the thick glass. The rain had weakened. The trees had stopped waving crazily. His visions were clearer now. A few droplets would be fallen occasionally, keeping the ground, the trees, the jeep wet.

"_It's good for you, forVanitas as well,_" Aqua continued. Her voice was now thick with sadness and regret. "_It's a shame that―"_

"Aqua," Terra cut in. He straightened his sitting position, his eyes sharply gazed toward the road in front of his jeep. "Thanks to accompany me while I'm waiting for the rain to stop, now after it's stopped, I think it's time for me to go."

"…_okay,_" the voice understood that the brunette man didn't want to continue their conversation. "_Be careful, then. It must be slippery after the rain._"

"It's okay!" Terra assured. "This won't be called jeep if it's slipped so easily, right?"

"_Well then,_" hint of smile. "_See you, Terra._"

"See you."

A quick glance from a pair of deep blue eyes toward sky-blue colored petals, followed by roaring of machine.

* * *

"_I love Forget-Me-Not. Either its color, or its name."

* * *

_

I met Ven when I was eight. It was an usual Sunday noon, with Mom forcing me to eat carrots in my lunch and Dad trying to make a crying Sora calm down – which was very hard since that kid had a very spacious lungs, if you ask me – when the bell rang. Being a normal kid who hated carrots in their fried rice, I ran toward the front door, using the guest as an excuse to avoid eating that orangey evil thing.

Right after I opened the door, I saw two pairs of sky-blue eyes. Round, big, glinting with pure innocent orbs that amazed me right there and then. I could still remember that moment perfectly in my mind. My first time meeting the twins; Ventus and Roxas. And I know, I fell in love right when I stared into that clear sky-blue eyes; not Roxas' but Ven's. Roxas' eyes were beautiful as well, but there's something in Ven's eyes that made me couldn't take my eyes off him. Well, since I was just eight that time, I didn't know what I felt for Ven, but a few years later, I knew that was love.

After a very painful tweak on my ear and chit-chat in friendly fashion between parents – don't forget another painful pinch on my arms and a bruise to remember because I made the younger twin, Roxas, crying – I found out about the guests. They were the new neighbour that consisted of father – Cloud; mother – Tifa; six years old sister – Xion; and the adorable five years old twin. After that, our families become very tight.

All of us played everyday; since our age didn't differ too much so all of us could get along. Sora got along really well with the twin since they were in the same age, and also had the same evil little mind. Really, I had no dignity left with them always playing a prank on me, and always succeeded. At least I had Xion who understood me a lot.

So it was only natural for us to become a family itself. We went to the same school (with them below me), walked together to school, ate together at lunch, hung out together nearly everyday. It was great, until I was 17 years old, when I realized that I loved Ven… not as a brother like I felt to Sora or Roxas, but as a lover.

* * *

"Terra!"

The brunette teenager crashed the pen in his grasp as his surprised manner. The blue haired girl beside him raised an eyebrow. She placed her hands on her curvy hips that covered by white long-sleeved shirt and navy blue skirt. Her cerulean eyes glistered by amusement.

"That's the 4th pen you broke this week," she commented as she poked Terra's forehead. Terra waved her hand grudgingly as he threw the remaining of the pen into his desks' drawer. "No need to show off your power like that, Terra."

"You surprised me!" the brunette said with annoyed tone. He got all his things on his desks, shoving it into his bag carelessly, and putting it on his shoulder. His clothes were same as the bluenette's, with navy blue pants as substitute for the skirt.

"I was kind to revive you from your dreamland that it's already lunch time!" the girl retorted. "It's not my fault that all you doing in class is dreaming!"

"It's…," Terra blushed a little. That strong, highly prided Terra, blushed? Very impossible, unless it related with a certain person….

"I know, Terra," the female teenager smirked teasingly. "You just lost your lips' virginity last week―"

"It was Sora's fault!" Terra tried to defend himself with pathetic attempt though his cheeks were helplessly hot.

"―thanks to Sora, that lucky person is―"

"We have agreed not to discuss about this anymore, Aqua―"

"―the one and only Ventus Strife!"

Terra's blush deeper when he remembered how that soft lips innocently met with his own while Aqua smirked thriumphantly. So yes, both of him and Ven lost their first kiss to each other last week. But it was purely accident! With Sora being clumsy and tripped himself on air and fell onto Roxas so he pushed Ven toward Terra who was coincidentally face on face to each other since Ven was trying to clean Terra's mouth that smeared with chocolate – yeah, he loved sweets – with napkins. It ended Ven cleaned Terra's mouth with his own mouth. Not that Terra disliked it.

Now, after that little scene, Terra was often caught being in the dreamland, replaying the scene again and again, sometimes with his own addition like sensual friction between the smooth muscles or wandering hands on soft skin. Terra really had to stop borrowing Kairi's yaoi comics – it's started haunting him. Fortunately since it was a pure accident, Ven – with cute blush – asked Terra to forget the whole thing and act as usual around each other. The only thing that Terra protested was the part where Ven pretended that they never kissed.

"C'mon, Terra," Aqua patted Terra's back as they walked through the hall full of students. "I know you like him since a long time ago, but you never realized it. I mean, you're never that gentle with anyone except Ven; exactly the same like that Riku kid acts around Sora. And you know how much Riku likes your little brother."

"That's…," Terra bent his head, hiding his blush. Well, that kiss indeed triggered his mind and made him conscious about his feelings toward Ven. He always cared for Ven, protected him, wanted to make him happy, everything for the blond boy. But with that simple kiss, Terra knew his attention and affection for Ven was love…. "But it's wrong…. I mean, he is like my own brother!"

"I can see you treat Sora and Roxas differently with Ven," Aqua said with exasperated tone. "You never feed them with so much patience when they're sick or hold them in your blanket when they have nightmare, unlike Ven."

"Uhh…," now Terra couldn't decide whether his face was too cold or too hot. "Well, they are different! Sora and Roxas aren't fitting to be given delicate treatment! Ven is far softer, that's why I treat him more delicate!"

"Oh, don't deny it!" Aqua rolled her cerulean eyes. "C'mon, Terra! All of us, except Ven himself, can see you fall over heel to him! Now I remind you; Ven is popular. He is good looking, smart, and very, very kind. Before everything is late, you have to claim him first!"

Terra didn't respond to that. He thought about it; that's true. Many people liked the short blond, but fortunately they gave up since Ven never responded to their feelings since he was too innocent; far too innocent for his own good. If someone really confessed to him, maybe Ven wouldn't refuse them even he didn't like them since he didn't want to hurt them. Yes, Ven was that good. Many people said all evil blood went to the other twin. Roxas, being a rebellious punk, just approved that theory. And liked it. Oh well. He was still good, though. But there was a chance Ven would be taken away by some people who took advantage of Ven's innocent and kindness.

"I―"

_Loves the funeral of hearts_

_And an ode for cruelty_

_When angels cry blood_

_On flowers of evil―_

"Hello?" Terra held a small communication device onto his ear, silently relieved he didn't have to continue with Aqua's pestering. But regretted picking it up second later.

"_Terra~!_" a chirpy voice immediately filled up Terra's ear. "_Where are you?"_

"What do you want, Sora?" Terra sighed. Aqua gave him curious look, but the brunette just turned his head so all he saw just a bunch of heads in the spacious cafeteria. He could see in a desk not so far from where he and Aqua stood. Eight students with various ages sat there, chatting or eating. Terra saw a familiar brown head that looked a lot like his own hair, holding a cellphone onto one side of the head. Two heads of blond sitting beside the brunette made Terra's heart beating fast.

"Sora, he is there. You can shut your phone now," the first blond who sat right next to Sora said calmly as he pointed to Sora's back. Sora gasped in surprise and immediately hung his phone up.

"Terra! I thought you won't be here!" the brunette pouted as his brother sat across of him and his blue haired friend sat next to him. Terra blushed when the second blond – who was cuter and more innocent – waved at him with adorable smile. "It's already 15 minutes! Usually you get here before the class ends!"

"I have some things to do too, you know," Terra ignored the sly grin from the girl beside him. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"Right!" Sora exclaimed. "Just want to tell you, Mom and Dad told me to tell you that we have to go home right after the school today."

Terra groaned. "And why is that?"

"Because Vanitas will come and live with us, starting today."

* * *

I was in my worst condition when I met Ventus Strife. I was sixteen that time, and I couldn't say my life was divine. Having a prostitute as a mother and not knowing at all about father, I lived under pressure wherever I was. Of course; no 'pure' child wanted to be my friend. No, with their 'pure' existence, they chose to avoid or bully me. Well, it was more the first after I learnt how to crack my opponents' neck when I was nine. No friend, no father, and all my mother did just give me a little amount of money and a crappy place to sleep. No love. Just fight, money, fight, fight, and struggle to survive in life. I dug up money as much as I could from wherever I could find it, whether it was legal or even illegal; unfortunately it was more often the second one – everything just for my education. Contrary to people's belief, I took my school seriously. I had great grade in the school and surprisingly clean history – it's a whole different story outside the school, though. I knew perfectly well that the only thing that could repair my wrecked life was only through education. People thought I'm evil just because I knew how to hit back my bullies, and fear me because instead I made them went into hospital. Ridiculous enough, but I found that way easier. I liked to be alone; no one could be trusted, anyway.

Everything had to change, though. When I was finally used to my terrible way of life, my mother chose to kill herself by did a cheap but unhygienic abortion. I was supposed to have a younger sibling, thanks to my mother's profession and her negligence, but she didn't want to have another 'fault in her life', so she decided to recycle the small fetus in her stomach, along with her own life, but the latter was unplanned. I knew she was my mother, but I could tell she was a foolish woman.

After my mother's funeral – no one came, I remind you, except the cemetery administrator to gain his money – I decided to live by myself, but no, I couldn't 'cause I still underage, so the options were go to orphanage or to my relations. I almost chose the orphanage since I knew there would no one accept me, but a call from Fair family was very surprising for me.

Finally, I would have a family. Adopted one, but still. I would leave this cold and poor Hollow Bastion suburban and move to the beautiful central of Hollow Bastion, Radiant Garden. I didn't care wherever I was, as long as I could continue my education and prepare for my future.

* * *

"That son of a bitch will live here?"

Terra slammed his hand onto the wooden table in the dining room. Sora shut his eyes, scared. Terra was a kind guy, but once he was mad, well, let's just say he could turn a truck into some iron wreckage. But of course their father wouldn't lose to his own child.

"Watch your mouth, Terra!" Zack yelled at his first son. "I didn't teach you to use harsh words like that!"

"But… but why here?" Terra was a bit scared to his father – the only person he feared to – but still being stubborn. Contrary to his brother happiness about the addition to their family – "The more the merrier!" – Terra was not too happy with this news. Well, it's okay for him as long as it was not Vanitas! "We still have many relations! I don't want to live with that―" Zack glared at him,"―person!"

"Terra, dear," Aerith approached her son and rubbed his back gently, calming her now-taller-than-her son. "No one but us accept him. Well, we have an extra room, and Sora is the same age with him so they can go to school together, so why not? He is a poor kid, Terra. Don't judge him by his mother's profession."

"He has no good!" Terra still kept on his thought. "He will only bring troubles for us!"

"If I say he lives here, he lives here. No one in this house says the other, understood?" Zack finished the arguments with firm voice. He was a good father and usually funny person, but he could be bold too whenever he had too.

"Understood," both of his son replied, Sora with scary voice and Terra with gritted teeth. Well, he couldn't do other than agree with his father, since he was the authority holder in this house.

No one of them realized the front door being closed a bit harshly.

* * *

"_I go to ones who need me, not want me."

* * *

_

"_That son of a bitch will live here?"_

"_He will bring only troubles for us!"_

Vanitas could have known it better. No one would accept him, whatever he did. No one would see his achievements, they would just see his badness. Was it a futile to try reaching a better life…?

The raven haired boy sat on a wooden bench on a small, quiet park near the Fair house, and dropped his shoddy bag beside his foot. He looked at his surroundings, catching colorful flowers, beautiful fountain, and large trees by his golden eyes. No, he felt not right to be there; too beautiful for a dirty kid like him. Maybe he was really not deserved to live…? Vanitas lifted his feet to his chest and placed his head in his crossed arms above his knees, didn't pay attention to anything around him. Even when a boy with golden hair approaching him.

"Why are you alone here?"

Vanitas lifted his head slowly, his eyes lazily stared at the sky-blue orbs that looked at his golden ones curiously. A boy, maybe in the same age with him, with spiky golden hair that waved to the right side and clear sky-blue eyes. Pale, porcelain-like skin, too smooth to be touched. Soft pink lips that curled into gentle smile.

"Obviously because no one would accompany me," Vanitas snorted and buried his head into his arms once again. A chuckle and a creaking voice. Vanitas lifted his head again and found the blonde boy had sat next to him.

"Then I will accompany you!" he said cheerfully. This surprised Vanitas, but of course he didn't show it.

"I don't need it," Vanitas said coldly. He turned his eyes toward the crystal clear water in the fountain. "Just go away."

"I don't want to!" the blond boy pouted. "This is a public facility, you can't tell me to go away!"

"Whatever," Vanitas shrugged, but smiled silently. '_What a weird kid._'

"So, what's your name?"

"None of your business."

"You're not from here, are you?"

"Maybe."

"Where do you come from?"

"You don't want to know."

"Where do you want to go?"

A pause. "I don't even know."

"Ventus."

"…huh?" Vanitas stared at the boy next to him.

The blond boy grinned widely. "That's my name; Ventus! You can call me Ven, though!"

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. "Why would I want to call you?"

"'Cause we are friends!" Ven exclaimed excitedly. "Right?"

Vanitas was taken aback, but composed himself quickly. "…are you always like this? Befriend a stranger you just met…."

"Hmmm… not really," Ventus raised his head, toward the pale grey sky. It seemed the rain would fall eventually. "It just… I think you need a friend."

"I need a friend?" Vanitas held his urge to laugh. He never had 'friend' in his dictionary! Strangers maybe, enemies a lot, but a friend? Ha! "Please! I never need a friend!"

"That acclaimed that you indeed need a friend," Ventus smiled gently. He touched Vanitas' shoulder softly – the raven boy flinched, tried to get away, but liked the warmth of the pale hand so he stayed still. "Why is it so hard for you to befriend others?"

"What do you care?" Vanitas turned his head, not wanting that sky-blue orbs read his mind. "You don't know me."

"Then let me know you," Ventus whispered, leaning toward the other boy. "So I can care about you…."

"You…," Vanitas turned his face back toward the other boy. He widened his eyes when he saw that smooth, gentle face just a few inches from his own. God knew why the conversation turned out like this….

"Tell me your name," the blond boy whispered softly. "Give me a permission to care for you…."

"I…," Vanitas shut his eyes, enjoying the sweet breath that warming his face. Vanilla… his favorite flavour. But suddenly that sweet scent vanished, replaced by warm body fell onto his lap softly. "Wha…?"

All blood in Vanitas' face drained immediately when he saw crimson liquid flowed out from Ventus' nose.

"Ventus!"

* * *

Terra nearly got his heart stopped beating when not long from his argument with his father he got a phone from Roxas who said with shaky voice that Ven was in hospital. Without waiting any further, he along with his family quickly went to the hospital after Roxas gave them the address.

"Will Ven be okay?" Sora muttered in panicky voice when all of them have settled in the car; Zack drove the car, Aerith sat next to him, and both of their sons sat on the back seat.

"I hope so, dear," Aerith answered, her voice laced with worry. Xion, Ven, and Roxas were claimed as their own family as well; they wouldn't be relaxed if something happened to them. "Ven indeed has a weak body, hope it's not something serious this time…."

'_Please be safe, Ven…,_' Terra prayed inside his heart. He really wanted to see the blond boy right now; making sure he was good, safe, giving him that gentle smile…. Telling him he was okay….

The 15 minutes trip almost drove Terra crazy, but fortunately right when Terra was about to break, Zack parked his car on the Radiant Hospital's parking lot and all of them burst out from the car, straight to the tall, white building.

Strife family was there, sitting on a bench and waiting for their family member when Fair family ran through the emergency section. Cloud was the first to realize their arrival and stood up to greet them.

"Cloud!" Zack called the blond man. "How is he?"

"Still inside the emergency room," Cloud answered with worried expression. "Has been there for half an hour."

"What happened?" Terra slipped in, staring at Cloud with seriousness. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"We don't have a clue as well," he shook his head. "We just know that Ven was brought here from the hospital's call. They said that they was called by the only person who was with Ven that time," Cloud turned his head toward a figure not so far from them," him."

That's when Terra realized an addition one person there. A teenager boy with spiky raven hair and a pair of golden eyes that were covered by eyelids right now. He leaned onto the creamy white wall with muscular hands crossed in front of his chest. Immediately anger filled Terra's chest and he approached the lone figure with incredible speed, clutching the hem of the teen's black long-sleeved shirt.

"What did you do to him?" Terra yelled with rage. "Answer me, Vanitas!"

"Terra!" Zack and Sora shouted together and pulled him from Vanitas.

"Don't you dare to make a scene here, Terra!" Zack warned his son with dangerous tone. Vanitas smirked.

"Still a loud kook, I see," he said cockily as he straightened his shirt. "Couldn't think before act like usual."

"You―!"

"Vanitas, watch your mouth!" Zack yelled at Vanitas this time.

"Your son started it first," Vanitas retorted with narrowed eyes. "If you want to take back your offer to take me into your house, you still can do it now, Zack. Don't make yourself regret by what you've done yourself."

"I won't take back my offer," Zack frowned. "Whatever happened."

"But it seems someone in your house don't accept me and can't do anything but think negatively about me," Vanitas set his sharp golden eyes to Terra's deep blue ones. "You don't have to feel obligated for me. I can take care of myself."

"I won't let you stay anywhere than my house," Zack stated firmly. "And we have to do many changes here… for you, and for Terra as well."

"What?" Terra exclaimed. "What did I do?"

"Closing your mind, that is," Zack answered flatly, pissed off.

"Fair enough," Vanitas smirked. "As long as I don't have to call you 'Dad'."

"Vanitas, what did happen to Ven?" Aerith, being the wise one, cut the argument quickly. She knew this wouldn't finish soon if she didn't stop it here. The three of them were stubborn enough to break a stone; it would be forever to make them give in. The raven haired teen shifted his gaze toward the brunette woman and his smirk widened and – creepily – turned seductive.

"Hi, Aerith," he greeted with seducing tone. "Still beautiful as ever."

"YOU don't SEDUCE my WIFE!" Zack roared as Vanitas chuckled and Aerith blushed a bit. Realizing this, Zack stared at his wife with disbelieving stare. "Aerith, you aren't serious, right? He isn't even half of your age!"

"Just― uh, calm down, Zack!" Aerith tried to calm her husband. Well, she couldn't resist that this teen was indeed attractive…. "Why do you have to start another fight every once a while?"

Terra glared at the smirking boy; he wasn't here for an hour, yet he had made his parents fight? Terra would admire him if he weren't Vanitas!

"You know him, Zack?" Fortunately, Cloud stopped the fight before it's getting worse. Zack did't say whatever he wanted to say before, instead he turned toward his best friend and nodded.

"My sister's son…," he explained wearily. "She passed away lately, so I adopt him. But now I question myself whether this is right or not…."

"Well, I want to know further about him and his mother, but…," Cloud looked at the smug looking Vanitas. "Right now I accentuate my son's condition."

"That's a question for me, right?" Vanitas shrugged. "I don't know myself. He passed out just like that when we're talking in the park."

"Then why there's blood on your pants?" Roxas pointed on Vanitas' white-turning-grey pants, where a small red spot could be seen.

"Why, indeed?" Vanitas smirked. "You looked a lot like him."

"Of course, I'm his twin!" Roxas exclaimed. "If you don't tell me why is―"

"He was nosebleeding," Vanitas cut Roxas off. This earned a gasp from Tifa and Xion.

"I must thank you to safe my son, then," Cloud said as he eyed Vanitas sharply. Vanitas didn't say or do anything, just replied the stare with a colder one. Well, Terra was a bit relieved that Ven was saved, but he was angry that the one who saved Ven was this son of…!

An opened door prevented Terra from cussing in his mind. A serious-looking doctor with a nurse went out from the room. He scanned the room, gazing all people there.

"Who are Ventus Strife's parents?" he asked. Cloud and Tifa immediately stood up and approached the doctor. "Please, follow me. I have something to tell you."

They walked away together, giving the rest of them some kind of bad feelings. The nurse, realising their uncertainty, smiled to them.

"He is alright now; he can be visited right now, but just two people at once," she said gently, not wanting to make them break. It's nice to have many people worry about you.

"I'll go first!" Roxas exclaimed and entered the room immediately. Terra was about to enter the room as well when the nurse said,"Oh, Ventus said he wants to see his savior."

Now, Terra couldn't find himself something to hate more than Vanitas. With cocky smirk, Vanitas stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, not letting anyone follow him.

"He did it in purpose!" Terra roared while Sora and Xion tried to calm him.

"Terra…," Sora called, trying to assuring his older brother by stroke his arm gently. "Don't be mad…! Ven must be thankful to his savior!"

"It still bugs me!" Terra said angrily. "And why was he with Ven in first place?"

"I don't know…," Xion was beyond scared right now. "Ven was walking out for a while before, said he wanted to get fresh air in the park…. Maybe that time he met Vanitas…."

"Why did Vanitas not go straight to our house?" Aerith mused. She gasped when a realization hit her. "Don't tell me… he heard your saying, Terra…!"

"So what if it's true!" Terra retorted. Sora shook his head.

"It's hurt, Terra…," he said disapprovingly. "You judge him by his mother's profession… something he himself couldn't control."

"But… he is still a wicked person!" Terra defended himself. "I'm sure he can't even feel hurt!"

"How do you know that?" Zack asked his son seriously. "I'm terribly disappointed on you, Terra. I don't expect you to have such narrow mind. Even he was flirting with my wife, but still…. You can't judge him without knowing him better."

"But―"

"Sora!"

"Riku!" Sora immediately ran toward his best friend who approached them with a few people following him. He thanked them mentally to stop the fight between his father and brother. It's tiring, really.

"Terra!" a blue-haired girl immediately approached Terra with worried look. "I have heard about Ven! What happened to him?"

"Aqua…," Terra muttered. "…I really hate him."

"Who?" Aqua tilted her head, didn't understand. Near them, Riku, Kairi, Axel, and Naminé greeted Sora, Xion, Zack, and Aerith. Terra gritted his teeth.

"Vanitas."

* * *

"Ven! I've told you many times to never go out when you don't feel good!"

Vanitas stood a few feet from a bed where a frail body laid on and an identical boy standing beside it. His golden eyes contemplated the surroundings; the large bed for one person, various medical machines beside the bed, an electrocardiograph beeping in the same frequency as the heart inside the body in the bed.

"Sorry…," cracky voice spoke with guilty, but Vanitas could feel a smile there. "I felt dizzy; I thought if I got some fresh air I'll be better…."

"You scared us to death!" Roxas nagged his brother. "Do you know Mom almost fainted when she got a phone from hospital?"

"Sorry," was all Ventus could say. Who knew it would be turned like this? He just wanted fresh air… but he met an interesting boy and forget everything. Which reminded him. "Where is he?"

"Huh?" Roxas tilted his head. "Ah, him." Roxas turned toward Vanitas and gestured to him to approach Ventus. Reluctantly, Vanitas walked toward the bed, and didn't regret when he saw that gentle smile; but cursing it at the same time. Why did it make him so stunned?

"You called my name," Ventus said, happy. Well, as happy as a person with an electrocardiograph connected with his body could. "Told you so."

"You surprised me, smart ass," Vanitas replied with frown, not liking the idea that he was wrong. He ignored the scowl Roxas giving him. "Don't be so high of yourself."

"Well, to make us even," Ven said after stuck out his tongue playfully. "Tell me your name!"

"Why would I?" Vanitas snorted. Roxas nearly hit this cocky guy's head if he didn't remember that this guy was his brother's savior.

"His name―"

"Roxas," Ventus cut off. "That would be meaningless if he didn't tell me by himself." He smiled. "I want him to trust me to become his friend."

"You really meant it, didn't you?" Vanitas muttered.

"I always mean what I say," Ventus answered. Roxas was a bit uneasy to hear this… seemingly private conversation.

"Such naïve boy," Vanitas smirked. "Not so many the likes of you, but good luck." He turned away so he didn't have to see the twin. "Call me Vanitas."

The raven haired teen smiled, contently, when he heard something as he walked out from the room.

"We are friends now, Vanitas!"

* * *

"Well, everyone is curious about him, but no one is dare enough to approach him," Riku reported as he popped a french fries into his mouth. Every head on that table paid attention toward Riku. They are trying to hear the silverette's voice better in the noisy cafeteria. "Apparently, besides a creepy aura, Vanitas also has the highest grade in his previous school, and he is easily accepted here because his test result is perfect."

All the residents of the table 'ooh'-ed except a certain brunette, who was sulking all the time they talking about Vanitas. Okay, so he was smart, and coincidentally also had good looking and mysteriousness, so what? Why in one day everyone in this school knew about him and talked nothing but him? Terra had nothing in mind except how to kill that douche bag!

"Why do you know all of this," Sora speaked up and pointed Riku with his plastic fork with a sausage on the tip of it. "When we, who live with him, don't know about this at all?" He added with grimace, remembering past three days in a living hell that was a home for him before. Terra had a God-knew-why grudge toward the raven haired boy, and Vanitas didn't help at all by making the oldest male pissed off in purpose all the time. Riku's room sounded heavenly right now….

"Because Mr. Xehanort said it all when he introduced the new kid in our class," Riku shrugged. Actually Vanitas was in the same age with Riku and Xion, which meant one year older than Ven, Roxas, Sora, Kairi, and Naminé. And had a few class together with the silverette. But it's okay with the silverette since he had nothing with Vanitas, fortunately. "Looks like he has taken a like already toward Vanitas."

"He didn't do anything… uh, he didn't misbehaving?" Sora asked, remembering how Vanitas acted around Terra was anything but cruel and annoying. Well, just around Terra, since the golden eyed boy was careless about Sora and treated Zack more civil after they lived together but still a bit flirty with Aerith.

"Not at all," Riku shrugged again. "Well, he isn't friendly at all and yelling harshly at too-friendly people to get lost, but he is very quiet and take the lesson very well. No wonder he had the highest rank in his previous school."

"Looks like you're really interested in him, huh?" Terra asked bitterly. "Until you learn by heart all his behavior."

"Well, your attitude toward him does make me wonder," Riku stared at the deep blue orbs. "Up until now, I haven't seen anything that makes me understand why you are so hostile toward him."

"…you know nothing," Terra muttered and stood up, walking away with his untouched tray of food. He recycled it into the nearest trash can then vanished behind cafeteria's dirty wall.

"What's wrong with him?" Axel asked with furrowed small eyebrows. Sora and Aqua stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Well…," Aqua stuttered. "Uh, by the way, where is Ven? I didn't see him at all today." Sora squirmed in his seat. "Sora?"

"He is with Vanitas," Roxas answered. Aqua jaw-dropped. "Don't you know? These days Ven often hangs out with Vanitas."

"Shit," Aqua tapped her forehead. "Another reason why Terra hates Vanitas so much…."

* * *

"It's so peaceful."

Vanitas raised his head from History book while an egg sandwich still in his mouth, in biting process when that voice spoke up. He looked at his side, where a blond boy sat next to him. They were sitting behind a large tree in the school's backyard, leaning on it while sitting on the green grass. It was Vanitas' first day in the school, but he had already taken the place as his territory because of its quietness. Besides, it felt good to sit outside in beautiful weather like this. Well, Vanitas wouldn't dare to sit outside like this in his previous resident. Hollow Bastion Suburban's weather was cruel; cold, strong wind, dry, and dirty. The raven boy could remember how he spent the freezing nights just with a thin and small towel as his blanket because the real one was too expensive. And he gave food and education as his first priority, so having a towel as a blanket was just a compensation.

"You should go to your friends," the golden-eyed boy said after swallowed his food. He agreed mentally with the first phrase from the other boy though; it felt so peaceful for Vanitas it felt unreal. Sitting peacefully behind such nice weather and eating a decent, home-made food – thanks to Aerith – and a person who was willing to be with him instead his own friends. Or that was Vanitas thought.

"To be honest, I hate crowds and noises," Ventus shrugged and inhaled deeply. He smiled contently. "Here I can breath freely and don't have to scream so you can hear my voice."

"Whatever," Vanitas back to the thick, heavy book on his lap and bit his sandwich again. Ventus smiled to him and grabbed his own food – spaghetti.

"How is your first day?" the younger male asked.

"Nothing special," the older answered as he flipped a page.

"I heard you're with Riku in a few classes."

Vanitas turned to the other boy. He narrowed his eyes. "Who is Riku?"

"You don't know him?" Ventus was a bit surprised. "He often goes to your home, I think. He is Sora's best friend…. You know, silver hair and aquamarine eyes?"

"Oh," Vanitas averted his eyes again, back to the full of small writings page. In his experience in Fair house those three days, there was indeed a silver haired guy that always came for Sora. Vanitas was indifferent, though. Sora's friend was Sora's business, not his. "I think I know him."

"You should befriend him," Ventus suggested with a gentle smile; he knew Vanitas could feel it even he didn't see him. "Riku is a nice guy, and he will be a big help for you since you're in the same grade."

"I don't need help from anyone," the raven snapped coldly. He eyed the boy next to him with narrowed eyes. His golden eyes glinted dangerously. "I'm not a weakling."

"I won't say help is just for weaklings," Ventus shrugged. He seemed not affected by Vanitas' cold eyes. "It's just normal for people to help others; whether they are weaklings or not."

"Really?" Vanitas snorted. "We come from different background, afterall. You don't know what happened outside of your warm family and friends, so you can't talk much about it. Don't pretend you understand me."

"I don't," the younger boy shook his head. "That's why I want to know. I also understand that many unfortunate people out there. They don't have a nice life like me; maybe one of them is you. That's why I want to help you; I want to make you happy."

"…why?" Vanitas held a painful expression. No one… no one wanted to understand his place before, let alone make him happy. It almost felt like a lie… everything that came out from those pale, pink lips…. "Most people don't care about others… why do you care? And, from many people out there, why do you want to care about me?" The bitterness in his voice could be felt on his tongue now. "…maybe you have heard from Terra or Sora about me… what life I have lead before…."

"I know," Ventus nodded. "Your mother was a prostitute, and you had to do many illegal things so you can keep living. I think Terra once said you've been in juvvie before; a few times."

"True," Vanitas retorted. "And guess what? I was caught because of my comrades. They betrayed me, and I know it's my foolishness to trust them so I was end in a juvvie, but it was a good lesson for me. I never work with anyone after they betrayed me for the third time."

"Vanitas…," Ventus said softly, sad and worried. "I know your faith to others has been vanished with everything you have been through, but… can you open yourself, just once again? Please?" He reached Vanitas' arm, stroking it gently. "You're starting a new life here; a new family and environment. Isn't this a good chance to make a new you; who can trust others once again?"

"Why do I have to?" the older male lowered his voice, calmer when Ventus touched him so gently. "…how…?"

"Trust me," Ventus smiled, holding contact with those golden eyes as long as possible. "I will never betray you, so… start with being friends with me…? Please?"

"…I don't understand why are you so stubborn about this," now it was a whisper that coming out from the raven boy's mouth. "What do you get from this?"

"Your happiness," the blond answered straightly. "I want to see you happy. I hate seeing people sad."

"You're too kind for your own good," Vanitas snorted. "You would get hurt if you live like this."

"It's okay," Ventus smiled, sad and painful. "Besides, it won't be too long anyway…."

Vanitas stared at him with wide eyes, but the other boy just smiled at him, assuring – even it was unknown whether it was to assure Vanitas or himself.

* * *

"I never see him like that before."

Ven turned his head to the guy in front of him. He smiled. Who would think that athletic and a bit harsh guy like Terra wearing a glasses? No, it wasn't like Terra was secretly a bookworm; more exactly he had to wear glasses because he played too much video game a few years ago. But still, it made the usual reckless teen was more intelligent-looking.

"Who?" the blond teen put his pencil, shifting his attention from his ridiculously hard math homework. Sora had given up of it since before; fortunately, with a bit puppy look and a few offers – Sora never said what the offers were, though – Riku was willing to do it for him. It's great to have a smart best friend.

"Who else?" Terra said, pissed off. His eyes still fixed onto his paper – more because he didn't want to see those sky-blue eyes, not because he concentrated on his work. "You know who I'm talking about. He never smiled before; smirk yes, but not smile. He talks with Riku a lot. Moreover, he is starting to talk to Sora recently. It's more teasing than talking, but you know what I mean."

"That's great, then!" Ven exclaimed happily. So Vanitas slowly started to change! After a few months, Vanitas was willing to open up to him and started being civil with others – nothing could make Ven happier! Well, except something….

"He is still a douche bag to me, though," Terra said bitterly, not liking the idea that Vanitas could make Ven so happy. Besides, his time with Ven was decreased drastically since Vanitas came. Ven sighed.

"Maybe that's because you treat him badly," he eyed the guy in front of him. Terra was a bit nervous by those sky-blue eyes observing him. "Why do you treat him like that?"

"Do you forget…?" now those deep blue eyes were sad, fixed onto those questioning ones. Terra looked at Ven's eyes intently; those clear sky-blue orbs, gentle and bright, full of kindness and innocence. He loved it so much it was painful since he couldn't make it his….

"Forget?" Ven was beyond confused now. What was Terra talking about? "About what?"

"You do forget it, afterall," Terra smiled bitterly. He took of his glasses, knowing he wouldn't get his homework any further at this rate. "Well, I don't know it's good or not…."

"About what? Please, Terra… I really don't understand!" Ven said. He reached Terra's arm, with plea in his eyes. "Please tell me!"

"Nothing," the brunette shook his head, but he grabbed the smaller and paler hand on his arm. He lifted it and put it on his cheek. Ven blushed; his hand trembled a bit on that smooth skin. "Just… Ven, I'm afraid I'll lose you…."

"W-what…?" the blond boy widened his eyes.

"Since Vanitas came, you rarely spend time with me…," Terra whispered. He kissed those fingers softly, giving butterfly kisses on it. Ven's blush deepened. "I… I miss you…."

"Te-Terra…," Ven stuttered and clearly uncomfortable, but he didn't pull his hand. Terra's lips still lingered there, adoring the smooth porcelain skin. "What are you talking about…? I-I'm stil here… I just…."

"Which one of us is more important for you?" Terra gazed into Ven's eyes intently. "Me… or Vanitas?"

"Ehh? But…."

"Just answer," the brunette cut off. Ven was really nervous and uncomfortable now. He didn't reply Terra's stare; he looked at his half-finished math homework with blushing cheeks.

"Ho-honestly…," Ven stuttered. "Of course… you're the most important person for me…. Even more important than Roxas…."

Terra didn't expect this answer. He didn't dare to compare himself with Roxas – regardless, Roxas was Ven's twin brother! No one was closer with Ven except his own twin! But….

"Are you serious?" he asked slowly, not wanting to let his hope up yet. Ven wasn't that cruel to joke with others' feelings, but…. Ven, with deep red face, nodded.

"You're the only one who understands me entirely," he said with low voice, embarassed. "And I always a-admire you, watch you… I…."

Ven's words was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. His sky-blue eyes went wide, shocked, and his cheeks couldn't go redder now. Terra himself didn't believe he kissed Ven, his crush since ten years ago, just like that. But Ven's words made him couldn't control himself….

They kept like that for a while; awkwardly pressing lips against each other with a small, round table between them, not moving just a bit; both of them didn't know what to do and didn't want to do anything. Awkward, but it felt so right. Slowly, Terra pulled himself, a bit regretting to let go those delicate lips.

"Terra…," those sky-blue eyes were glassy, disbelief engulfed happiness and shyness there; it was kinda beautiful for Terra. Those round eyes stared deeply into his own deep blue irises; nothing but him. Terra moved slowly from his place to Ven's side without breaking their eye contact. Hesitantly, fear being rejected, Terra reached out that slim waist, gently embracing it.

It was different. Terra never dated anyone – well, he never liked anyone else than Ven for 10 years – but he had held someone other than Ven close like this, not by his own want, though. And indeed it felt different; it was so good and right with Ven in his arms like this. He could stand like this forever if possible.

"Terra…," Ven called once again under his breath. Their nose were so close it nearly touched. They could feel each other's breath mixed. Terra kissed Ven's lips gently, making those sky-blue eyes shut tightly and a blush spreaded across his cheeks once again.

"I love you, Ven…," Terra whispered, his voice full of desperation and longing. He hugged the boy in his arms tightly but lovingly. "Since the first time we met…. I love you so much it hurts…."

Ven shyly wrapped his arms around Terra's back, replying the older male's embrace. "I…. I love you too…."

Terra was so happy to hear that he couldn't believe his own ears. Was Ven really saying that? Not just his fantasy or something? Was that true?

"But…," Ven continued, sadness in his voice. He pushed Terra's shoulder gently so they could look at each other. Terra didn't understand. Why was that face so sad while their feelings were reciprocating? The brunette almost didn't want to hear Ven's next words since he knew very well it would be not so good. "I can't be with you…."

"Why?" Terra grasped the smaller boy's shoulder, the deep frown on his face made Ven cringed. "What's wrong? Are you embarassed to be with a guy? With me?"

"No! Not that…," Ven quickly shook his head grimly. He bent his head, can't take the disappointment on Terra's face any longer. "Just… I can't, Terra…. I don't want to make you hurt…."

"What?" Terra totally didn't believe his own ears. Ven didn't want to be with him because he didn't want to hurt Terra? What kind of joke was that? "Ven, I WILL be hurt if you're NOT with me, not the contrary!"

"No, Terra…," Ven shook his head again, this time he pulled himself away from Terra's reach distance. "I know we can't be together…. I'm really happy to know that you love me, but… please love someone else…."

"I don't understand, Ven!" Terra shouted; pained. "Why?"

"I can't tell you…," Ven said weakly. He hurriedly gathered his stuff and stood up. The brunette was shock to see tears slid down on Ven's cheeks. Ven smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry, Terra…. But please don't love me…."

Without any explanation or a mere good bye, the blond ran out from Terra's room, leaving the confused and pained brunette alone there, calling his name without being concerned. Unbeknownst to both of them, a pair of golden eyes watched the entire incident behind the door.

* * *

"What a drama."

Ventus raised his head, surprised to hear the familiar voice. He quickly rubbed the tears from his face and straightened his posture on the bench. It was the bench where he found a raven haired boy, hiding his face behind the knees, sitting alone. And now, it was that raven haired boy who found him curled to himself, crying silently in the middle of falling snow. It was winter; but nothing compared to Hollow Bastion's suburb, the raven haired boy thought.

"Y-you saw?" Ventus stuttered, a blush on his cheeks. Vanitas snorted as he sat beside the other boy. Silence.

"Entirely," Vanitas finally shrugged. He looked up to the light grey sky, seeing his own breath. A snow fell to his cheek, melting against the warmth of the smooth skin. "It was disgustingly romantic."

Ventus didn't respond, just bent his head embarassedly. Vanitas looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"…I know why you don't want to be with him even if both of you love each other."

Ventus snapped his head back to Vanitas, put his sky colored eyes in connect with the gleaming yellow ones. His eyes were wide, shocked, as asking about Vanitas' statement earlier. Vanitas snorted again.

"I study medical more than other lessons," he said as an explanation. Ventus understood immediately. The older boy chuckled. "Want to know what kind of diseases living in my body. You know, related with my mother and my unknown father."

"You want to be a doctor," Ventus smiled softly, indifferent with the other's sick joke. Vanitas didn't respond. "I know… and now I understand why you did everything you've done all this time. All your helps to me… now I understand."

"So I know your condition," Vanitas concluded. He stared at the other boy deeply. "From all the time when we're together, I know perfectly well what's wrong with you. Including the reason why you reject that arrogant guy."

"Terra isn't arrogant!" Ventus retorted but he only got a chuckle from the raven.

"Whatever," he said. "So you don't want to go out with him."

"I don't want him to get hurt in the end…," Ventus said sadly. A hand lifted his chin gently, bringing him to reply the piercing stare from the other boy.

"Then, is it okay if you're going out with me?"

Ventus gaped. "What? But…. You know my condition…!"

"That's why it's better if it's me who is going out with you," Vanitas said with pure seriousness, both in his eyes and in his voice. "I've prepared… so I won't get hurt." He snorted. "Well, not as great as that lover boy."

"Don't say that…," Ventus tried to avert his face, but the hand on his chin prevented him to do that. He blushed madly when he realized how close their faces were. "V-Vanitas…."

"You said that once to me, right?" the raven lessened the distance between them slowly. "That you go to the ones that need you, not want you… that's what you said when I asked you why you choose to be with me, not your friend… and true. From all this time it's proven that I need you. Really, really need you. That's why… if you're not with him, then you can be with me, when we still have the opportunity…."

"I…," Ventus couldn't respond to that.

"And with this, he can forget about you…."

It stung. The thought about Terra forgetting about Ventus, it stung the blond's heart so badly. But he indeed wanted Terra to stop loving him…. He didn't have the chance to think again about that when a pair of lips pressed against his own a bit forcefully but still gently. He only could apologize to Terra over and over inside his heart while he replied the kiss coyly.

Ventus was so afraid to hurt Terra he never thought it would hurt Terra to the core to see him with Vanitas….

* * *

Terra's life officially shattered on the day when Ven shyly brought Vanitas to their lunch table im the cafeteria to introduce him as his boyfriend, and then went away together to God-knows-where. He knew it. Ven was lying to him; about him more important than Roxas or that he loved him too… it was all lie. That innocent and kind Ven… could be that cold-hearted to lie to him about those kind of things. And proving it right the next day after Terra confessed to him. It hurt, and made Terra want to hit a wall until either the wall collapsed or his hand broke, just to compare which was more painful; having a broken hand or a broken heart?

And Terra still loved Ven. A bit disappointed, a little sad, but no anger, let alone hatred. Nothing; still pure love and affection. It was so sad Terra wanted to laugh at himself.

"Terra; please put yourself together," Aqua patted her best friend's back concerningly. She couldn't stand seeing the downfall expression on the brunette's face when Ven – ignorantly – announced his new status with Vanitas; no one else but Terra's ultimate enemy. And Ven knew that perfectly well. Aqua didn't know Ven could be so… heartless. "It just… it just a temporary thing, trust me! He's just… interested with Vanitas' bitter past… you know, Ven is too kind to let someone like Vanitas alone, so…. Or maybe Vanitas forced his feelings toward Ven…."

"No, Aqua…," Terra shook his head weakly. A sour smile on his lips. "He wouldn't date Vanitas if he didn't like him, or even Vanitas forced his feelings to him." '_Just like what he had done to me.'_

"Terra…," Sora eyed his older brother sadly. He never saw Terra in such despair; Terra was a strong man. He always fought to get what he wanted, and refused to give up when he still didn't reach his intention yet. Never like this!

"I know it," Terra said with flat tone, making Aqua and Sora shivered. "He seems so happy whenever he talks about Vanitas…. He must be really like that kid."

"That's wrong!" Roxas shouted. "That's not true… Ven doesn't like him; not like that…. I know it!" He stared at Terra. "He likes you, Terra… no, he loves you."

"Don't you lie to me too, Roxas," Terra asnwered calmly. This really scared his friends; the calmness was so much forced it made him emotionless. "I know both of you feel bad for me, but you don't have to lie to me. It's okay. As long as Ven is happy, then… I'll be happier."

No one stopped the tall brunette when he stood up and walked away alone, sad and grim. It was a total lie; what kind of happy if such gloomy aura surround him so badly like that? Something was not right….

"This is strange…," Roxas said while the others turned to him. "Even I know Ven doesn't want to confess his feelings, but I also know he loves Terra and won't go out with other guy…."

"Why he doesn't want to confess, Roxas?" Naminé asked softly. The rest of the table didn't dare to say anything after Ven's incident. They all knew Terra's feelings, and they could see how crushed Terra was to this news. "Is he afraid to be rejected?"

"No…," Roxas shook his head, sorry for his twin and best friend's affair. So sad and tragic…. "It's just… I can't say that. Not my place to tell you…."

"That's right," Xion helped her younger brother. "It's up to Ven to tell you or not… but don't get it wrong, he just doesn't want to make anyone hurts."

"But he has already made Terra sad!" Aqua retorted, being Terra's closest friend and trying to find why Ven did such thing when it was obvious both of the males were totally in love with each other. It really didn't make any sense!

"Please, Aqua…," Ven's twin brother said sadly. "It's not just Terra who hurts…."

In fact, Ven was the most hurt here, but no one realized that, except Vanitas.

* * *

"I really can't do this…."

Vanitas was silent all the time, generously letting the younger male sobbing in his embrace. Seeing Ventus cried was miserable enough, let alone crying for other guy. Well, the spiky raven haired teen knew he couldn't win from Terra – he NEVER won from Terra, that lucky bastard, and the very same bastard didn't realize at all for his fortune, let alone thank for it – so he did the dirty way to take Ventus from the brunette. It's not he was using Ventus – he really wanted to be near the blond teen as long as possible as well. It was throwing a stone for two birds.

Vanitas didn't hate Terra; not at all. He never wasted his time to hate – or love – someone in his life; he had something much better than doing emotionally involved things. That's why he never cried for his mother or thanked Zack and Aerith to accept him; it's futile since it would be forgotten soon. And he didn't love Ventus; just enjoying a bit his companion.

"I – I couldn't see his face any l-longer…," Ventus choked. Tears were running down his reddened cheeks rapidly. The arms around him made him felt safe, but not enough to assure him. "He was so… so heartbroken…! I think… I think I have made the r-right choice, but…."

"You have made the right choice," Vanitas whispered softly in younger teen's ear. Still his favourite aroma – vanilla. Oh, had Vanitas mentioned that Ventus' lips were also tasted like vanilla? "So when the time is come, he won't be too… sorrow."

"You're right," Ventus lifted his head so now he was face to face with the raven but he was still in the other male's arms. He smiled – it was ironic with such gentle smile when the eyes were red and swollen and those cheeks were stained by tears. "It's for his own sake…." He lowered his gaze. "…thank you, Vanitas."

"For what?" said male raised one of his eyebrow.

"For being used by me," still that gentle smile. "Thanks."

Vanitas snorted. "Do you think I do this just for your sake? Of course not!" he smirked devilishly. "You're my boyfriend, right? Then I can do anything to you…."

"Uh…," Ventus blushed as the older teen moved closer until their lips crashed softly. Kissing Vanitas; it didn't give the right and warm feeling to Ventus like kissing Terra, but he didn't dislike it. The blond mentally cursed himself; was he turned into a perverted, hormonal teenager who was willing to be with anyone as long as he got laid? Oh God….

Unlike the last kiss which was short and innocent, this time Vanitas kissed him much longer and passionately. Being unexperienced, Ventus just shut his eyes, obediently but shyly opened his mouth when a tongue licked his lips, asking for permission. He let the older male explored inside his mouth and gasped softly when the other boy sucked his tongue hungrily. Eventually, he was out of breath and trying to push Vanitas away.

"Nnh… can't breath…," Ventus mumbled breathlessly into the raven's mouth, but the raven didn't stop; on the contrary, he tightened his arms around the blond's waist and continued ravishing the other's virgin mouth. Fortunately, right before Ventus fainted from lacking of oxygen, Vanitas pulled away but not too far. He licked his lips, smirking while watching the younger teen panted heavily.

"Your first make out?" Vanitas asked teasingly. Ventus just nodded with deep blush on his face, nearly stained his neck too. The raven chuckled. "That's just too cute." He frowned slightly. "It tasted like blood."

Ventus immediately closed his mouth with his hand, as if he would vomit. Vanitas sighed as he pulled himself away slightly from the other boy. He still had his hands on Ventus' shoulders, though.

"Gum bleeding, huh…?" he muttered. The blond didn't answer, but Vanitas alredy knew without the answer. "It's okay, I already know…."

"…it's scary…," the voice was so weak and vulnerable, trembling with fear and sadness. "Vanitas, I'm scared…."

"It's okay…," the older male hugged the younger one once again, assuring. "It's okay, Ventus…."

"I'm not sure…," Ventus buried his head into the older's chest, searching for safety there. He found it, but just a little. "It's like I will―"

"Where's the usual optimistic Ventus?" Vanitas cut off, not wanting the blond finished that sentences. Or more, not wanting to hear it himself. "C'mon, smile. Nothing better than that. Don't think about worthless things!"

"But what's my reason to smile…?" the sky-blue eyed teen muttered, hesitated. Vanitas frowned silently. The usual positive Ventus… could turn like this? Well, even Ventus seemed cheerful all the time, this proved that actually Ventus kept everything – sadness, despair, fear, anxiety – to himself. It's kinda good to know Ventus was willing to share his burden with him… and Vanitas mentally kicked himself for the emotionally involved thought.

"I can't see your ridiculously big teeth if you don't smile," Vanitas said carelessly, earning a disbelief stare from the younger boy. "So, smile for me."

It felt amazing when a person granted your wish.

* * *

Five months later, Terra's condition was beyond miserable. Ven still dated that raven evil pawn and slowly got away from their group. He was rarely seen in the school, and never without said lover. Even Sora, who had many classes with Ven, rarely talked to him. Ven never went to Fair house anymore and Vanitas gradually lessened his presence in home; it's great for Terra to decrease his chance to see that annoying face, but it tortured him as well when he knew all that time Vanitas was with Ven. But Roxas and Xion just shook their heads and made a gesture to let it be when the group asked them about Ven. It seemed they kept something important….

Well, for Terra, seeing the blond with Vanitas was pure torture, but not seeing him was totally hell. And now, he hadn't seen said blond for a week. Aqua was really sorry to see his condition – blank out almost all the time, black circles on his eyes, desperate expression – but couldn't do anything. She tried to search the truth from Ven's siblings; but it was all futile. She really wanted to give what Terra needed now; Ven.

But, without Aqua's help, the time came itself. When in one late afternoon Terra passed through an empty hallway in the school, walking alone without any certain direction and a quick, unintentional glance into an supposedly empty class. His eyes went wide when he found a spiky blond haired teen was sitting there alone, reading something.

"Ven?" he called hesitantly, waiting for that head raised and replied his stare. Ah, it was indeed his dear Ven….

"T-Terra!" Ven was surprised to meet Terra here. He was purposefully staying late at school so he didn't have to meet his friends, but apparently he met person he didn't want to meet the most. Fate was cruel. "W-why…?"

"Are you alone?" the brunette immediately approached the younger boy, afraid he would disappear again if he didn't fast. "Where's that guy?"

"V-Vanitas… is in Mr. Xehanort office…," Ven stuttered. His chest nearly burst with overwhelming feeling toward the older male after not seeing him for a while. He was really surprised when Terra grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. Ven blushed. "Terra…!"

"We missed you…," the brunette whispered desperately. "I missed you, Ven…! Why are you doing this to us…? Is that because of my feeling to you? That's why you get away from us?"

"No…!" Ven shook his head firmly, nearly cried because Terra used such accusing tone toward him and also because of the overwhelming warmth inside the taller male's embrace. "No, Terra… this has nothing to do with you…."

"Or, that ungrateful bastard forced you to stay away from us?" Terra grew mad when he thought about the raven haired boy. "What did he do?"

"No, Terra! This is my own wish!"

"Then why? At least you could tell me the reason!"

"I can't, Terra…. It's just…."

Terra couldn't hold it anymore. Whether it was because he didn't see the younger teen for a while, or his mad longing toward the boy, or the said boy was inside his arms, or because of that sad expression Ven wore, Terra didn't know. He just knew that he silenced the other boy with his own lips, savouring the sweet, delicate lips. Ven, didn't expect the kiss to come, just gasped, giving entrance for the brunette.

Terra kissed the blond forcefully but still gently, not letting him move at all. The kiss was so passionate but desperate; as if there was no tomorrow. He totally devoured the other boy's mouth; exploring the warm cave, nibbling the soft lips, touching and caressing the small tongue with his own, swallowing the moans. He couldn't control himself as he stroked Ven's back to the lower part.

"S-stop…," Ven tried hard to push Terra away, but it was really hard since the brunette was much heavier, stronger, and bigger than him, plus he was busy to reciprocate the kiss with as much passion. His brain told him to stop, but his desire… well, it said completely different. Just like how he wrapped his arms around Terra's neck and tangled his hands inside those dark brown strands. He was awakened when Terra trailed his kisses from his lips to his jaw and finally his neck…. "P-please, no-ah!"

Terra just bit his neck gently, and he shivered when one of those large hands went inside his white uniform, stroking the pale skin under it. Ven whimpered softly as he couldn't push Terra away and let himself being kissed, touched; ravished. He felt dizzy, and soon consciousness slipped away from him….

"Ven?" was the last thing he heard before he lost into darkness.

* * *

Terra was a strong man. He never gave up, always did everything to get what he wants – with positive ways, of course – and nothing could discourage him. Nothing. He believed that everything could be achieved with hard work, even impossible things. And he let no one to change his principle, because he was too stubborn and prideful – courtesy of his father's teaching. But now, he saw his own dignity crushed and collapsed right in front of him. Everything was broken for Terra right now, within those words from the doctor's mouth.

Ven suffered leukemia. More acurately, chronic myelocytic leukemia since a few years ago, which had changed into acute myelocytic leukemia. That means, Ven could die anytime soon.

So that's what the doctor said to Ven's parents a few months ago, and now, after a panic Terra brought a fainted Ven with massive nosebleeding immediately to a hospital. Ven still hadn't awakened yet, that's why the doctor freely told Terra all the truth about Ven's condition. All this time Ven and his family hiding this from anyone, so no one worried about him – based on Ven's own request.

"Why no one told me?" Terra snapped angrily at Roxas who came shortly after Terra, with shaking voice, asked him to come to hospital immediately. Sora and Riku watched them in fear and worry. After that, since Terra already knew what happened to Ven, Roxas explained everything to Terra.

Now everything was clear. Terra thought all the past time while he was sitting beside a bed where Ven was lying, unconscious. Beeping sound from electrocardiograph was the only thing accompanying him there. Roxas, Sora, and Riku was going for lunch, and Terra offered himself to watch Ven. He wasn't hungry anyway. And he needed some time alone to think about everything.

So, Ven got a cancer. That's why his family always overprotective about him. That's why a few years ago, Ven and his family went a few month for 'vacation' – when in the truth, Ven carried on a bone marrow transplantion surgery so he could recover. He had been through an expensive surgery – and failed. It was miracle that Ven was still alive after a failed surgery, but that meant he couldn't be healed.

Roxas said, with almost sobbing voice, that Ven had lost his hope in life. He refused any treatment that offered to him, saying that the money better spent for Roxas and Xion's future. He even said he wanted to spend his remaining time like an ordinary teens; going to school, playing with friends, and sleeping in his home at night, not lying on a hospital bed all the time; he wouldn't be survived, anyway. His parents, with very sad expression, allowed this just because Ven asked them with great seriousness – as his last wish. The only thing he accepted was taking antibiotics so at least he wouldn't suffer too much.

And that's why he rejected Terra. He thought, by making Terra not love him anymore, Terra wouldn't be so sad about him. He loved Terra so much he didn't want Terra to suffer because of his death.

Terra tightened his grip on that pale hand – he realized it was too pale to be normal, afterall – and put his head on the bed, tears swelled in his eyes. He always told Ven that he was too kind for his own good – and it's proven completely now.

"You don't have to suffer by yourself, Ven…," Terra whispered softly, trembling with incredible sadness. "This only makes me feel really guilty not to recognize your real condition…. How can I say that I love you if I don't even there when you need support the most?"

"That's true, you insensitive fool."

Terra raised his head immediately, daring whoever dare to say that to him. His deep blue eyes dilated when he saw a lone figure on the door, staring at him coldly with gleaming golden eyes.

"What are you doing here, Vanitas?" Terra almost shouted, but controlled himself with Ven still lying unconsciously on the bed. Vanitas snorted as he approached the bed, then stroked Ven's golden hair softly.

"I'm his boyfriend," he sneered. "Of course I have the full right to be here."

"You are not his boyfriend!" Terra tried hard to control his temper. He really wanted to rip this bastard's mouth, right there and then. "Ven loves me, not you!"

Vanitas chuckled. "He may be loves you," he said nonchalantly. "But I'm his boyfriend, because I understand him."

"What do you mean?" the brunette narrowed his eyes, holding so much hatred and anger toward the younger boy.

"Don't you realize?" the raven smirked, humiliating Terra to the core with superiority in his voice, as if he knew everything about Ven that Terra didn't know. "All this time? You're hopeless, Terra. Amazingly hopeless."

"Don't play fool with me!" Terra yelled a bit loudly. "Just say whatever you want to say, asshole!"

"My my, that's not the way talking to your beloved person's watcher all this time," Vanitas snorted. "But if you want the truth, I'll give you the truth.

"Since the first time I met Ventus, I immediately know his condition by my own. Because of this, Ventus told me everything about what he has been through all this time, and since I study medical by myself, I could help him a little. He was with me all this time because I understand his condition, and at the same time to make you forget him so you won't be too sorrow. Of course you don't know all of this because you're so egoist and all you care about is yourself."

"I… I care about Ven!" Terra said, trying to defend himself but weakly. To find all this truth was… unbearable. This hurt – the truth about Ven that he always sought before, actually was so painful. Besides, Vanitas' words were true. "Why he didn't tell me?"

"If you care about Ventus, then you should had known his condition," Vanitas retorted coldly. "Besides, he didn't want with you because you don't understand him."

"Don't talk like you know everything!" Terra still tried to talk back. "Ven himself said that I understand him the most; why must I hear a bastard like you talking?"

"You understand him," the raven said. "But you don't understand what he _wants_."

"…what?"

"You understand him fully, but you don't know what he wants. He wants to be with me, because I _need_ him. And you; you just _want_ him."

Terra gaped; didn't know what to say. He never thought about Ven's want. Ven's selfless wants like that – to be with the one who needed him, to prevent his beloved people sad or hurt. Never. He just thought about Ven's selfish wants, like his favorite ice cream, or being with his beloved people….

Vanitas laughed mockingly. "You never change, Terra. Since that incident five years ago; you never learn."

Slowly, the images from that night five years ago entered Terra's mind, ones that disturbed him the most. The moment when he met Vanitas for the first time….

* * *

"Terra, Sora, this is Vanitas."

Terra eyed the smaller boy in front of him. He had similar appearance with Sora – with gravity-defying spiky hair, big almond eyes, and round face – but had totally different aura from his little brother besides their hair and eye color. Sora, being a happy 10 years old boy, was innocent and friendly, while this other boy radiated mysterious and suspicious aura, and he just gave this cold stare toward the two brothers.

"Who is he?" Terra asked his father, antipathetical tone in his voice. He didn't like this boy, Terra decided promptly. As a popular athletic guy and feared by most students in his junior high school, Terra didn't like it when someone replied his stare with such daring eyes.

"Your cousin," Zack smiled toward his sons. "Be kind with him!"

And without realizing the oldest brunette's hostility toward the guest (or rather, ignoring it. Zack knew better of his son's pride), Zack and his wife went out for the night with Terra and Sora's aunt, or Vanitas' mother, for 'talking about something important for the future' – now Zack knew that the topic was about Vanitas' mother's occupation and Vanitas' future – and left the three adolescents alone in the home. Zack believed Terra could handle everything since actually Terra was more mature than his peers, and very dependable when everything got out of control, albeit his young age. Terra was never more proud when his parents believed him about this.

"Vanitas, isn't it?" Sora, being the talkative one, eyed the raven boy with curiousity. The golden pairs of orbs turned to him. "Hey, I'm Sora! And this is Terra, my older brother!" Sora pointed toward the older brunette.

No respond. Vanitas stared at the other boy with that cold gaze, making Terra narrowed his eyes at him, but being Sora, he blissfully didn't aware the hostility between the two other boys.

"Hey, how old are you?" Sora asked excitedly. He always loved to know new people, being a social butterfly talented guy he was. "We can't be differ too much, right?"

"…11," Vanitas finally answered, but he only looked at Sora, as if he didn't answer to both of the brothers. This really ticked Terra off. What an arrogant boy!

"I'm just a year younger than you!" Sora beamed. "You're in the same age with Riku, and Xion too! Roxas and Ven wouldn't object to befriend you too!"

Vanitas, not used with 'friend' term, opened his mouth a bit, surprised. But when he was about to ask Sora about the names he said before, Terra snorted.

"Sora, you can't be serious," he sneered. "Why would they want to befriend this creepy boy? Just let him alone; from his feature, I know he prefers to be alone!"

Being a young, unexperienced kid, Vanitas couldn't talk back Terra. He wasn't afraid to Terra – c'mon, even Vanitas was still a scrawny little kid since he couldn't grow his muscle yet, but he had strong build on his body, though not as impressive as Terra – but he couldn't deny Terra's words. He indeed prefered to be alone; but he also didn't refuse to make friends; true friends….

"Let's go, Sora," Terra reached his younger brother, and pulling him by his arm toward the front door.

"Where?" the smaller brunette asked, a bit panic. He set his eyes on his older brother and cousin back and forth. "And… how about Vanitas? Home? Mom and Dad told us to look out for the house…."

"Didn't you hear me before?" Terra asked impatiently. "You know he prefers to be alone – he didn't object it! – so he can look out for the house for us! We're going to the Strife's house, remember? We promised Ven and Roxas to show them our newest discovery!"

"Uh, right, but…," Sora hesitated. "Isn't it dangerous… to go out at night?"

"Don't be a chicken," the older brunette teased as he opened the front door, ignoring the intenes stare from gleaming golden eyes. "C'mon!"

Leaving the small raven alone, Terra and Sora went out from their house – without bothering to lock the door – and passed a few houses before they stopped in front of a rather large house in the neighborhood; Cloud was quite rich since he worked for government as a member of elite security force with the brunette brothers' father, Zack, as SOLDIER, when Tifa ran a bar, Seventh Heaven. Unfortunately, this left their children alone in the house, just like that night.

"Terra! Sora!" Xion exclaimed with surprised tone when she opened her front door and found two brown haired boys this late. "Why are you here?"

"What does that mean?" Terra raised an eyebrow. "Do you not like us to be here?"

"Not that," the petite girl shook her head, her hair was a bit longer than a few years later. "Just, Mom and Dad always said that going out this late is dangerous…."

"That's why Xion," Sora whined as he rubbed his arms and his face wrinkled into scared expression. Sora hated darkness; didn't know why, he just hated it. He never liked it when Riku – who was on the contrary liked the darkness very much – brought him to dark places. "Just let us in! I hate to be out here! Besides, it's cold!"

But, before Xion could say or do anything, a pair of identical boys had glomped her from behind, effectively striked down the raven girl and sat on top of her back comfortably.

"Gotcha!" one of the blond boy whooped thriumphantly.

"You will never beat us in tag, Xion~!" the other one said happily.

"Ven! Roxas!" the oldest among them called, amused. Both of the small, cute devils raised their head; and Sora swore he was blinded by the sudden bright spark in their eyes when both of the blond boys realized the Fair brothers' presence.

"Terra!"

"Sora!"

Both boys glomped the owner of the names they shouted; Roxas successfully tackled Sora until both of them fell down on the hard pavement in front of Strife house, while Terra, being far larger, could catch Ven who practically jumped to him and held him in his arms.

"Why are you here?" Ven asked worriedly but enthusiastically as the taller brunette (reluctantly) put him down. "This is very late! Dad said many bad people go out on this time!"

"It's okay," Terra smiled assuringly, patting the soft blond hair gently. "I can take care of myself." He glanced at Sora, who was struggling to separate his attached limbs with Roxas. "And the brat over there."

"But it still dangerous…," Xion finally got up; amused to see her brothers' reaction when they saw their favorite brunettes. "Well, we better go inside now; it's freezing out there."

"Actually, Xion…," Terra said. "I want to show all of you the place we found a few days ago."

"Really?" Roxas, an adventurous boy he was, excitedly said as he got up from Sora. "That's great!"

"That's dangerous!" Xion shook her head, forbiding anyone to walk out from the house territory. She hushed everyone to go inside the house. "Not now, Terra! Now, get in, all of you!" Even Xion was really young, she could even force Terra to do something with her motherly being.

Roxas pouted, while Terra was no less disappointed, but he knew the Strife oldest sister wouldn't let her precious baby brothers went out in late night. Well, Terra just could say that Tifa taught him very well – maybe that's why the three siblings were often left in the house alone.

So, without saying or even thinking about Vanitas, Terra and Sora spent the time in the Strife house, deciding it was too late to go home anyway and waiting for their parents to get them. They would know their sons were in Strife household.

But, as Roxas forgetting about the new adventure and passing his time happily by playing with Sora, Terra still wanted to show the place, at least to Ven. He wanted to impress the little blond, dangerous or not. He wanted those sky-blue eyes saw at him with dazzled stare, only to him.

'_This is the time!_' Terra said to himself when he saw Xion fell asleep on the couch while watching Sora and Roxas beating each other in a fighting video game. He scooted closer toward Ven, who was sitting next to him on the couch. "Ven!"

"Huh?" said blond immediately turned to the brunette, bemused. "What, Terra?"

"Xion is asleep," Terra whispered so he didn't wake the sleeping girl, though she was a heavy sleeper. If not, Sora and Roxas' shouts would wake her since before.

"Uh, yes," Ven got up from the couch. "I'll get her a blanket, then―"

"Wait!" Terra quickly grabbed Ven's wrist and pulled him back. "I mean, we can go now!"

"Go? Where?" Ven was confused.

"To the place I want to show you!" Terra said impatiently. Ven frowned.

"But it's dangerous, Terra…. Dad forbids us to go out at night, anyway…."

"C'mon, it's okay! Don't you believe in me?"

"I…," Ven hesitated. "I believe in you…."

And, with that statement, Terra managed to drag Ven out from the house without Sora and Roxas' knowledge – they were too busy jamming their joystick button with too much energy than necessary.

* * *

They walked together on the quiet and dark street. It was the elite part of Radiant Garden Resident, but it was still scary in the night. And maybe, dangerous….

"Where do you want to show me…?" Ven asked, a bit tremble in his voice, after they walked for a while and Terra didn't show a sign that he would stop anytime soon. "Terra…."

"Just believe me, won't you?" Terra grinned. "Besides, we have arrived."

Ven's eyes went wide when he realized where he stood – a small, hidden garden with a rather tall cliff on the end, letting them to see through all of Radiant Garden at night – and it was really breathtaking. The beautifully artistic buildings with colorful flowers and plants decorating them were illuminated with yellow lights from street lamps, windows, and also lanterns that hung onto houses' outside walls. The moon shone brightly and the stars formed a river of lights, making the night bright. The garden itself had a few stone benches, a few large trees, and tall street lamps, with thick bushes and trees prevented anyone to see this park throughly. This was really a beautiful secret place.

"Whoaa…," the blond boy couldn't hold his amazement to see such beautiful places – besides, he really liked stars. The cold yet fresh night breeze stroked them softly, and the small blond shivered a little. Seeing this, Terra immediately approached him and, with calling out all of his courage, he put his arms around the trembling shoulders. Ven looked up at him, questioningly.

"I see you're cold," Terra explained. Ven smiled, thanking the older boy, then back to stare at the beautiful night scene. "How is it? Do you like it?"

"Very!" was the energetic reply. "This is really great, Terra!"

"Well, I know you will like it…," the brunette replied, hiding the smugness in his voice. Ven grinned widely at him innocently.

"You always know what I like, Terra," he said, blush on his cheek from excitement and happiness. Unexpectedly, he wrapped his arms around Terra's waist tighly. "Thank you!"

"Uhmmm…," Terra went stiff, face reddened. '_What…? What's wrong with me? Why I feel something funny in my stomach…? It's like… a thousand worms gnaw my stomach… well, that's disgusting. No, something better… uh, I don't know, but I feel so warm….'_

Right when Terra wished this to never end, everything had to be ended. In painful way, even. Too absorbed by the dazzling nature show, both boys didn't aware of something moving behind them – and when they knew it was too late. A deadly blow landed on Terra's back head, making him tumbled down with blood soaking his brown hair. Ven looked at him with horror on his face.

"Terra!" he cried out and kneed beside him while the brunette groaned in pain. Ven put his hands onto Terra's body, shaking tremendously. Scared, worried, horror, everything mixed on his pale face. "Terra… Terra…!"

"Now, now, little boy…," a wicked voice laughed, making Ven recognized the third party there. He turned to see three tall and big guys stood there, eyeing him like he was a fresh meat for hawks. Pure horror dominated his face, while his grip on Terra's clothes tightened. "Looks like your guardian can't protect you anymore?" This earned laughs from his other friends while Ven didn't understand at all what's the funny in that.

"Look at those blue eyes," one of them said as he pointed at Ven's eyes. "So big, bright, and innocent…. Don't they like this type?"

"Besides, his face, body…," the other said, tongue licked chapped lips hungrily. Ven shrinked in fear, closing his body with Terra. "He will be damnably expensive, I know it!"

"You bet," the first man said as he stepped closer toward the small blond. "Hey… do you think they will know whether this boy is still a virgin or not?" Vicious eyes stared up and down Ven's lithe body. "…'cause I feel like… to feel up him first."

Somehow, this got a cheery agreement from the other two men, while Ven, even he didn't understand at all whatever these three devilish men talking about, couldn't do anything then felt his cheeks started getting wet from his tears. He didn't like this at all – with bleeding Terra lay down beside him and those cruel gazes on him. He just want to go home, taking care of Terra's wound, then cuddling with Roxas and Xion. Whatever – he just wanted to go home safely with Terra….

"So, boy," one of the men stepped closer toward Ven, then grabbed his small hand harshly. "Let's have fun, shall we?"

"No…!" Ven tried to squirm away, but the grasp was too strong. "Let me go…!"

"No can do," they snickered then dragged Ven away from Terra's body, toward the bench. "Let the boy sleep, okay?"

"Terra…!" Ven cried out, then yelped in pain as his body thrown against the stone bench roughly. "Ah…!"

"You have good voice, kid," the man commented, content. "I think you will be our permanent toy…."

"What…?" Ven sobbed, then he was silenced by a thick fabric around his mouth – and the nightmare started. The three men started peeling off his clothes – tore it impatiently and throwing it away – until he was naked completely, giving his still needed growing but instead gave innocent impression body to be seen by the thugs. "No!"

"V-Ven…," Terra muttered softly, his throat felt like corked by a stone. His blurry vision landed on the bench where Ven was pinned against the stony surface by the three men, the blond boy struggled as hard as he could but not to avail. His eyes widened. "Ven…!"

"Terra…," Ven mumbled, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. He could feel large, dirty and rough hands touching his body everywhere, even on the private areas. It was overwhelming – so disgusting! But he could do nothing beside praying silently Terra would help him. Terra wanted to do it so badly, but his head didn't let him do that at all.

But suddenly, when Ven had submitted to the cruel destiny, something happened. Sound of loud thud and yelp, then a "What the hell?" was heard, another loud thud, followed by cursing, a crashing sound of skin to skin, a crack, then a loud thud again, groan, then a beating sound – Ven didn't see anything since he was shutting his eyes all the time and it was happened so fast. When he opened his eyes, he didn't see three malicious, hungry faces, but a soft, pale face of a boy. He reminded Ven of Sora, with those spiky strands, but the strands were black, and the eyes were bright golden, not clear azure. Besides, Sora was always smiling, while this face just stared at him intently.

"You okay?" the boy asked. Ven, slowly but still confused and shocked, nodded. "Good."

"Terra…," Ven mumbled, then sat on his place – still naked. The raven boy realized this, so he took off his jacket then placed it around Ven's naked body. "Terra!"

Ven immediately stood up, running toward the groaning body, laying on the ground. He sobbed as he put his head onto Terra's head, embracing him gently.

"Terra… Terra!" he cried, so sad it made the other boy wanted to cry as well. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…!"

The other boy really wanted to ask why Ven apologized Terra when both of them didn't cause this – if it was a must, then Terra was the one who should apologize, anyway. But Ven soon answered the raven's unspoken question.

"If… if you didn't want to make me happy… this shouldn't be happened to you…!" the blond boy sobbed. "I'm sorry…."

And then, the small blond collapsed, right next to Terra on the grassy land. The morning after, Ven didn't remember at all about that – being traumatized too much. So, he forgot as well about the secret garden, and also his first encounter with Vanitas….

But Terra never forgot it, neither was Vanitas.

* * *

Everything was so difficult for Terra these days. Ven never went to the school nor his house anymore – no, he had to stay at the hospital completely now since his illness was becoming too dangerous. It always made Terra hard to breath when he thought that Ven could go from him at any time.

It also wounded him that Ven always refused to be treated decently – all he was willing to do were only staying at the hospital – so his family weren't bothered by him – and drinking the antibiotics – so it wouldn't get too expensive. He always ushered everyone that went to visit him to go away quickly, saying that they had more important things than just see him like that. It was as if Ven himself said that he didn't have hope anymore to stay alive….

"You have to go to school tomorrow, Terra," Ven said softly from his pure white hospital bed. His eyes didn't even at Terra; his sky-blue orbs were staring blankly at the gloomy sky outside, ready to pour rain anytime. "And it's going to rain soon. You really have to get home."

It was so painful, to hear the flatness in those usually gentle voice. Terra frowned then shook his head slowly. Ven had already in this hospital almost a month now, and the longer he was in this hospital, the more desperate he became. It really saddened the brunette – the usually optimistic Ven was lost to the illness. To the nature. To destiny.

"I don't care," Terra said stubbornly, grabbing Ven's pale hands tightly. Those sky-blue orbs turned toward him surprisedly. "I want to be with you, as long as possible."

"But…," Ven shook his head, tears threatened to slide down from his glassy eyes. "It's more―"

"Nothing more important than you for me!" Terra snapped angrily, cutting off the blond's words. He brought the smaller hand toward his cheek gently, feeling the warm hand on his cheek. "I have said it, haven't I…? I love you, I really love you it hurt…."

"Terra…," the tears slid down those smooth cheeks, sad but happy at once. "But you can't love me… I…."

"Enough," the brunette shook his head. "No one can stop me loving you, Ven, including yourself. You can't stop me loving you, whatever happened."

"I don't want you to get hurt…," Ven sobbed softly. Terra's words really did him happy, but also sad. Happy that Terra loved him whole-heartedly, but sad that he couldn't reply the feelings. "I will―"

"Don't say anything," Terra silenced the younger teen quickly. "Just… stop thinking that everything is your fault. You don't have to be so burdened by others' needs. You know, you can start think that I will be more pained if I can't see you, so… I will be on your side as long as possible, because I want to. Whether I will get hurt or not… it later problem. Right now, I want to be here, with you."

Ven's crying was overwhelming. Even if it meant Terra could hug him, kiss those tears away as assuring way, but somehow, Terra preferred a laughing Ven even if it needed Vanitas on his side. Everything he would give if he could make Ven smiling.

Even it meant Terra had to exchange his place with Ven's, it's okay. He was willing to die if that meant Ven could smile forever.

* * *

"Vanitas?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you come here?"

Snort. "Why? Do you not like I'm here?"

"Not that! Just… after sorting everything out… uh, I think you know that… now I'm going out with Terra…?"

Another snort. "So what? I'm still your boyfriend."

Gaping mouth. Soft chuckle.

"We have never really broken up." Smile. "And I'm the one who doing the dumping thing, so no, you can't dump me. We will be always dating until I dump you."

* * *

"You still force your will toward Ventus."

Terra didn't move a bit from his activity pushing buttons on the vending machine. It was midnight, and even Tifa told him to go home – or banished him, actually – Terra didn't move a bit from the hospital. After a futile attempt to make the brunette teen go home from Zack's part – even Sora tried, but it gave more empty result – finally Terra was permitted to stay there. But Vanitas; it was an entire different story from the brunette. He got into his room like a good kid he was; then after locking his door, he jumped out from his room in the second floor then stole Sora's bike and rode toward the hospital, not wanting to lose from the older brunette.

"It will be burdened him more," Vanitas leaned on the white, antiseptic smelling wall, a few feet from Terra and the vending machine. "To leave you like this."

"I won't burden him," Terra said flatly after grabbing a can of cold espresso from the vending machine. "I just want to spend as much as possible time with him now. I want to make him happy when there's still the time."

"Really," Vanitas snorted, then sat on one of the plastic bench there. "Yeah, no one can make him happy beside you."

Terra didn't reply to the statement. Instead, he stared at the golden eyes intently. "…I never really like you."

"Is that so?" Vanitas smirked. "You got your feelings reciprocated, then. Congrats."

"…since the first time I met you, I already disliked you," Terra ignored Vanitas' sarcastic remark. "But after all this time I spent with Ven in this hospital, talking with him, and waiting for him while he is sleeping, I have muh time to think everything between us; Ven, you, and me."

"Continue. I'm listening to your interesting story," Vanitas shrugged nonchalantly, even it was really making him curious. What were Terra going to say?

"I realized, that I hate you because I always lose from you," the brunette sat on the other end of the bench where the raven sat on. A black eyebrow raised. "I couldn't do anything when Ven was attacked that time, and then you rescued him. Since then, I always trained myself hard, not wanting to lose from a younger kid like you, held my pride too high it made me losing time with Ven…."

"Are you serious?" the raven didn't stay silent anymore. "Lose from me? You?" Vanitas snorted loudly. "Hah! A well-raised guy from a good and ordinary family like you… what do you understand about me? About my hard times? I struggle to life since I was seven, and here you whine that you're lose from me just because you can't rescue a kid? How ridiculous!"

"I know," Terra nodded, but didn't reply the glare from the younger teen. "I can't judge you, since I never know your life." Terra ignored Vanitas mumbling,'Good now you can think!' and continued. "All this time I treat you like that just because I'm afraid… that I'll lose from you again. I'm afraid you'll snatch Ven away from me… which was really happened because of my own foolness." He chuckled, laughing at himself. "But now… I realize we can do nothing but make Ven as happy as possible. You know… he always worries about my narrow mind, that he wants me to be friendly with you and whatnot…."

"Never in centuries," Vanitas immediately answered. Terra smiled bitterly.

"I know. You won't forgive me just because I tell you all of this," he said weakly. "I know I have been so… harsh to you. I know." He laughed; again to himself. "It's really pathetic that I need Ven to get some serious illness before I can open my mind and realize my own place."

"That's how you are: pathetic," Vanitas shrugged. He stood up. "Well… time to get home. Zack will be mad if he finds out that I sneak out again." He turned to Terra, smirking mishievously. "Tell Ven my greetings: I love vanilla flavour."

Without any further explanation, Vanitas turned around and walked away, leaving a confused Terra with his warming cold espresso. He shrugged, then walked back to Ven's room. It was really quiet, just a occasional coughing noise from a few rooms.

"Terra?" Ven called when his room's door opened slowly. He smiled gently when he found his favourite brunette mane peeked out from between the door. "What took you so long?"

"Well…," Terra thought whether he told Ven about Vanitas or not as he walked toward the bed's side. "Vanitas came." No use to lie, afterall.

"Vanitas?" Ven's eyes widened. "Why didn't he come here, then?"

"He sneaked out again," the older male shrugged. "He sends you a message, though."

"What is it?" Ven seemed impatient.

"I quote: I love vanilla flavour," Terra imitated how Vanitas saying the message, complete with the mischievous smirk and low voice. Immediately, Ven's face turned beet red. "What does that mean?"

"Uhh…," Ven was speechless. Vanitas did say once that Ven was smelled and tasted like vanilla, but…. It just reminded him when Vanitas said that after a hot make out session a few months ago, and much to Ven's dismay (and pleasure), the moment after that was getting hotter and hotter for a while, and maybe he would lost his virginity if Roxas didn't walk in and caught them in such… uh, a position which was far from making homework together. It still embarassed him so much each time he remembered it, and unfortunately Vanitas found this amusing and often used it to tease the blond. "No… nothing…." At least Terra didn't have to know that….

"…you hide something from me, don't you?" Terra asked suspiciously. Ven was never good at lying; something good for others but bad for the blond himself.

"N-no, no!" Ven shook his head furiously, proving that he was indeed hiding something. Terra sighed, knowing it was futile to push the blond. He smiled instead, and patted Ven's hair.

"Well… it's getting very late," Terra whispered as he leaned closer toward the younger blond. "The nurse will mad at me if she sees you tired tomorrow. You have to go sleep…."

Ven smiled softly. "I think she already knows that if you spend a night here, then I'll sleepy the day after…." Ven blushed when he saw Terra's suggestive expression. "Not in that meaning! You perv!"

Terra laughed. "Just kidding! Just sleep, okay? Everyone will visit you tomorrow; Sora has promised to drag all of our folks here. Everyone miss you, you know?"

"I'm happy…," Ven smiled widely, full of sincerity. Terra dazzled; he never saw such beautiful smile in his life…. Ven lifted his hand slowly, reaching for Terra's cheek and stroking it gently. "To have you by my side like this… and that everyone concerns about me…."

"Ven…?" Terra was surprised. Ven never said that; usually he didn't want to be worried by anyone, but now…?

"I thought I'm alone," the blond continued. "But I realized… even if we are not with each other, but as long as we think about each other, concern about each other, we are never alone…. All of you keep me deep inside of your hearts, and that makes me relieved…." The sky-blue eyes shone brightly, full of happiness. "I'm so happy, Terra…." He pulled Terra's face toward him softly, until their noses crashed tenderly. "I love Forget-Me-Not. Either its name, or its color. It resembles me so much, you know? Mom often said my eyes are the same with its color, and I don't want to be forgotten…."

"You wouldn't be forgotten, Ven…," Terra whispered softly, somehow he felt like he wanted to cry. "Everyone loves you, everyone will keep you deep inside their hearts, just like you said…."

"I know," Ven smiled again. "Because that way I get my power to go through all of this." He kissed Terra's lips, very gentle and innocent. The kiss was not passionate at all; it was all caring, loving, valuing… beautiful and pure. "And promise me, Terra…. When I wake up from my sleep tomorrow, you are the first thing I will see."

"Of course," Terra smiled, a pang of pain in his heart. "I promise."

But Ven never opened his eyes to see Terra the day after.

* * *

"Hi, Ven."

Terra smiled softly when a soft wind caressed his face, as if answering his greet. His deep blue eyes staring at the white marble stone among the flowery bushes, glistening from the dripping water on it, left over from the stormy rain before. Miraculously, the flowers around the grave were still there, decorating said grave beautifully with its colorful petals. Rays of sunshine shone the grave, making the gold cravings there glowing; 'Ventus Strife' were craced there.

"I've brought you your favorite things," Terra stepped closer toward the grave, sound of stepping wet grass echoed in the quiet place. He put a box of chocolate on top of the grave, then a bouquet of Forget-Me-Nots. "You have to thank me later, okay? And a kiss won't pay it as I have troubled myself to get all of these and look decent for you!"

He kneeled in front of the grave, gently stroked the smooth, cold surface, enjoying the peace and cool breeze, as it was a thank you statement from the blond. Wet grass' fresh smell and flowers' sweet aroma mixed up with the clean breeze; Terra nearly drowned in the peaceful and relaxing situation when he heard a rustling sound behind him. He turned around to find a tall figure with all black attire. He raised an eyebrow.

"Vanitas…," he said under his breath as he straightened himself. He eyed every movements of the raven haired man. Vanitas himself was nonchalant as usual. He brought a bouquet of flower as well; and Terra gaped when he saw Vanitas' flowers of choice. "Coca? Are you serious?"

"So what?" Vanitas shrugged as he placed the bouquet on Ven's grave. "I'm addicted to him; it's fit."

"You're crazy," Terra commented, still in awe. "How if someone stole it?"

"Impossible," the raven shrugged. "I have removed all of the leaves, so nothing important left there. I got it quite difficult, you know."

"So like you," Terra snorted. "After seven years, you're still crazy as before."

"Thank you," Vanitas smirked. "I'm really flattered."

"Whatever," the brunette man shrugged it off. "Anyway, where did you go that night? You never come back home, Sora said…. It's like you already knew that Ven would not… you know."

"I knew," the younger male nodded, but his golden eyes never left the golden cravings on the marble's surface. "That's why I left Radiant Garden. Besides, I know I can't depend on you guys forever. Living with others in such peaceful and safe circumstance was just not like me."

"I take it you're success now? So you can face Ven after a long time?"

"Yeah, maybe you can say that," Vanitas smirked.

"You have moved on greatly…," Terra drooped his head. '_I lost from him again…._'

"But… part of me will never go on. It will remain here forever."

Terra lifted his head toward him surprisedly, but he surprised more when he saw the tears on the usually cold, heartless face; reminding him that he couldn't go on perfectly as well, eventhough he had become a great Soldier like his father and get his name known by all people in the world but if he remembered how he always shed tears every nights in his bed all this seven years long, he just knew he would never forget the only one he loved that lying here forever, sleeping peacefully….

* * *

"_If tears could build a stairway on memories alone, I'd walk right up to Heaven and bring you home again…."

* * *

_

_-Fin-_


End file.
